Home Again Chapter 6
by PiperG
Summary: Another chapter to the Home Again series. This is for Christmas and is mostly alot of fluff. No beta, I love my mistakes!Please read a review! I also take suggestions!


-1Home Again Chapter 6

A/N- I have had a really hard time getting interesting in writing because I am reading a great story by Grissom1 called "Sessions". After you read this, you should really check it out. I am totally hooked and can't seem to worry about mine. However, I had to write this chapter BEFORE Christmas, I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday.

Disclaimer-If I owned CSI, Sara wouldn't have left, Grissom would have a shower scene and Catherine would have to wear clothes that fit!! Please don't sue me!!!

Sara woke to the smell of French toast. She found Grissom working away in the kitchen wearing a t shirt and boxers. Hank was at his side hoping that his Daddy would drop some food. Hank left Grissom when he saw Sara.

"Hey, handsome. Smells great. I am starving." Sara said as she moved to kiss Grissom

"You slept late, are you feeling alright?" He asked after he kissed her again.

"I think I have a hangover from shopping! " she laughed

They ate, showered and got Hank settled, then sat about making their home look more and more like Christmas. Sara hung stockings at the fireplace and put up little decorations all over the house. Grissom worked on the food for tonight's dinner with the gang. They planned to have all kinds of finger foods, some with meat, but most veggie fare.

Sara left Grissom working in the kitchen and went to their bedroom to get his gift ready for tonight. She knew that he planned on exchanging gifts on Christmas morning while it was just the two of them, but she couldn't wait. She truly had the perfect gift for her husband.

"Sara! Honey, where are you?" Grissom yelled.

"Gil, I'll be out in a minute, I am wrapping some gifts!" She answered.

"Ok, when your through, meet me in the den."

Sara finished wrapping Grissom's gift and grabbed it along with several others and hauled them into the den where their tree was waiting.

Grissom was in there waiting too. He had a huge smile on his face and a small box in his hand.

"I can't wait to give you your gift. Please open it." He whispered in her ear.

Sara smiled at him, when it came to suprises, Gil Grissom was a kid at heart. He had given her many gifts and was usually more excited than she was to get them open. He handed her the box and she smiled at him.

"Sara, you are the most important thing in my life. I could not exist without you, not really. This is a symbol of how I will love you until the end of time. " he softly said.

Sara had tears in her eyes as she looked away from him to open the small box. She gasped when she saw the ring. She wasn't much for jewelry, but she loved her wedding ring and loved her engagement ring. This was different.

She grabbed him and kissed him. Their tongues stroking each others, they held onto their kiss for a while and when they parted, Sara was crying.

"Gil, I love you, I love this. You are the sweetest man. Thank you, honey. "

He placed the ring on her finger. It worked really well with her wedding ring. He kissed her hand and they hugged again.

"Care for a shower before our guests arrive?" Sara asked seductively.

An hour and a half later, they opened the door to Catherine, who grabbed Sara and gave her a huge hug. Sara was really surprised by it, but hugged her back just a strong. Catherine smiled and said

"So glad you are home. We missed you."

"Thanks, Cath. I missed you guys too. Come on in. Would you like a drink? Sara asked

She got Catherine tended to and the doorbell rang again. This time, it was Nick and Greg. Nick shook his boss's hand, while Greg simply nodded. He was still angry at Grissom because Sara left . Nick looked up and as soon as he saw Sara, he yelled.

"Hey, darlin' come here and give me some love!"

Sara jogged over to him and he picked her up and whirled her around. She was giggling like a school girl when he put her down.

"I missed you, don't scare us like that again, ok?" Nick said.

"Sorry, Nicky, I didn't mean to. I kinda lost it and it was the only thing I could do. I am so much better now. Thanks for taking care of Gil while I was away. " Sara added.

Nick laughed and shook his head. "I can't get used to you calling him by his first name. I know that ya'll live together, but I just can't get used to that."

Grissom laughed. "Tonight should be fun, Nick, if "Gil" threw you off!"

Everyone was laughing when Sara noticed Greg standing off by himself.

Sara walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and whisped softly.

"I love you, ya know. I missed you."

"I love you too, Greggo. I am back now, and I am sorry. I won't ever do that again. Ok?

Sara patted him on the head and he laughed. They walk toward the others in the kitchen.

Brass arrived with Warrick and Doc Robbins close behind. Both men were thrilled to see Sara.

"Cookie, come here and give me a hug" Brass yelled.

He gave her a bear hug and she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for looking out for Gil. I know my leaving scarred him." She whispered .

Warrick scooped Sara up in his arms and sqeezed her tight. "Miss you, girl. Don't do that again, ok?"

They all went in search of food and after the group was all settled, Grissom stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Guys, Sara and I are very glad you could come to our home to celebrate her homecoming and Christmas. We do have some news that we 'd like to share with you all." Grissom said.

"Gil and I got married." Sara announced while holding up her left hand for all to see.

There were lots of well wishes and hugs all around.

"When did you guys get married? " Catherine asked.

"Five months ago." Grissom said

"God, you two are good at keeping secrets ! There should really be an award for that type of thing, you guys would clean up!" Greg said laughing.

"We have some gifts for you all, so let's go to the tree! "Sara said.

They gathered in the den and they all sat and Sara handed them their gifts. She loved watching each of their friends open their packages. She had found something that suited each of them, and now that they were finished, it was time for the big gift.

"Honey, I have a gift for you. Sit down, it's big!" Sara said teasing him.

"Sara, just because I couldn't wait doesn't mean-" He was interrupted by a box being placed on his lap.

"Go on, now, open it. "She urged.

Grissom smirked at his wife and began to open the package. He tore into the paper and tossed it on the floor. Then, he opened the box. Inside, there was a lot of red tissue paper and he almost thought that she had forgotten to put the gift in the box before she wrapped it. After digging for a minute, he pulled out a card.

"LOOK IN THE GARAGE FOR YOUR GIFT"

"Sara, what did you do?" he asked her smiling.

"I didn't do a thing, Come on, everyone, let's go to the garage!" Sara said.

The whole gang walked to the Grissom's garage and were silent when Grissom opened the door.

There in the middle of the garage, there sat a baby carriage he walked over to it and looked inside. There was a toy butterfly with a narrow box attached to it's body. Grissom looked at Sara.

"Go on, open the box" She said

Inside the box was a positive pregnancy test and on it, Sara had written the date she took it. It was dated two days before she came home.

Grissom was in shock and his eyes were full of tears. The whole team was speechless, and considering who they were, that was saying a lot.

"I can't believe it, really? A baby?" He was too emotional to talk above a whisper.

"Yes, honey. I had no idea when I left, but after I got settled and talked to you, I started thinking. Then, I saw my mother and felt a little better and took the test. I had to come home. I had to be with you. " She was crying too.

Seeing the two most private people in Nevada carry on like this was shocking for their friends, but they were all in tears by the time the couple ended their long hug and walked back toward them.

"Merry Christmas, honey. " Sara told him.

"Yes, it is. We truly have everything." Grissom answered.

A/N--I hope you all liked this little fluff for Christmas. Enjoy your holiday and please give me the gift of a review!!


End file.
